You Win My Love
by sole2704
Summary: Una pequeña historia de dos de los personajes mas lindos de Candy, Candy, Stear y Paty espero la disfruten.


You Win My Love

You Win My Love

Oscuridad, solo eso es lo que veo, frió eso es lo único que mi pobre cuerpo siente, me voy adentrando en la nada, mi corazón esta dejando de latir y mi mente evoca cada uno de los momentos importantes de mi vida, los verdaderos, el beso de mi madre al acostarme el abrazo de Anthony cuando me equivocaba, las bromas de Archí, la risa de mi hermano nunca mas la volveré a oír, el entusiasmo de Candy por mis creaciones, los dulces labios de patty, su sonrisa, nunca podré sentir su calido aliento de nuevo en el mió, estoy cayendo y la nada se apodera de mi…adiós dulce Candy…adiós mi amada patty…

**I'm lookin' for a lover  
Who can rev his little engine up  
He can have a '55 Chevy  
Or a fancy little pick-up truck  
If he's got a cool Cadillac  
With a jacuzzi in the back I'm in, oh yeah  
'Cause I'm a classy little chassis  
Who's a-huntin' for a heart to win  
Oh, but if you wanna win it  
There's no speed limit  
Just go faster, faster, don't be slow  
Rev it up, rev it up 'til your engine blows**

**Época Actual.**

Elizabeth Cornwell bajo de su automóvil se le había hecho tarde una vez mas para llegar al trabajo, ahora que lo pensaba no fue buena idea haber dejado Estados Unidos para mudarse a Londres, ni si quiera se había acostumbrado a manejar de eses modo y para completar su día ahora su carro estaba descompuesto, esto no vaticinaba nada bueno, tuvo ganas de patear el auto, pero eso hubiera significado, lastimarse su delicado pie, odiaba a su hermano el debía estar parado en la mitad de la carretera con ese maldito auto descompuesto no ella.

-Genial, hermanito, me debes una pero una muy grande… ¡Mierda! Solo esto me faltaba a mí.

Una ligera llovizna comenzó a azotar, dándole más color gris a su ya descolorido día.

Ahora seria un buen momento para volver a fumar, si no le hubiera costado tanto dejar de hacerlo, recargo su cabeza en el volante rogando a dios un poco de paciencia y que la maldita ayuda llegara pronto. Su cabeza daba pequeños golpecitos contra el volante al tiempo que se preguntaba por que a ella le ocurrían las cosas mas inverosímiles del mundo, de repente alguien golpeo la ventanilla de su ventana, la ayuda había llegado dio las gracias a dios, pero no era la ayuda, un hermoso carro se había detenido a auxiliarla se quedo pasmada.

Jamás en su vida había visto unos ojos tan hermosos en su vida, no es que fueran de un color mágico no señor de hecho eran casi del mismo que los suyos solo, que la mirada estaba tan cargada de un no se que le estremeció el alma, era un hombre joven bastante guapo para quitarle el aliento a cualquiera y sus ósculos se marcaban en esa camisa de ceda blanca que estaba empapada ¿empapada?

Fue cuando reacciono y como tonta comenzó a bajar el vidrio.

_-Dios por favor que no notara que me quede mirándole como una verdadera idiota. _

-Hola.

-_Madre santa no solo era guapo si no que además tenía la voz más hermosa del mundo tan varonil._

-Ho...Hola.-_Fue eso un tartamudeo, espero que no._

_-_Me llamo Patrick O'braian.-Patrick le tendió la mano.

-Elizabeth Cornwell.

-Americana, de vacaciones.

-No me acabo de mudar.

-Veo que el clima te esta dando la bienvenida.

-Hasta ahora no ha sido tan malo.

-Me alegra, la ayuda tal vez tarde un poco en llegar si gustas yo puedo ver que le pasa.

-De verdad harías eso por mí.

-Claro, no quiero que piense que los ingleses somos fríos e inhospitalarios.

-Eso jamás se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza.-Elizabeth sonrió ante la mentira tan clara que acababa de decir.

Después de revisar el coche, y dar con el problema Elizabeth lo invito a tomar un café.

-Me alegra que cargues con una muda de ropa extra me hubiera sentido muy mal si te hubieras enfermado por ayudarme.-Patrick levanto los hombros mientras le daba un sorbo a su café.

-Siempre me ensucio en mi trabajo, a veces soy muy distraído.

Elizabeth se le quedo mirando a la cara, analizando su hermoso rostro, y sintiendo as calido su corazón.

-¿Disculpa no te he visto antes? Me pareces tan familiar.-El le sonrió.

-Tal vez de otra vida.

-Tal vez.

**You win my love  
You win my soul  
You win my heart  
Yeah, you get it all  
You win my love  
You make my motor run  
You win my love, yeah you're number one.**

Seis semanas después.

-Creo que voy a vomitar.

-¡Por dios Elizabeth Cornwell!, no puedes hacer eso el día de tu boda.

-Madre solo obsérvame.-Elizabeth por suerte llego al baño para salir bastante aliviada y con una sonrisa dirigida a las presentes.

-No estarás embarazada.-Pregunto su madre bastante angustiada.

-No te preocupes no tendrás un nieto prematuro.-Dijo Elizabeth guiñándole el ojo, y dándole un beso en la mejilla.-Ahora si ya estoy mas que lista y demasiado ansiosa para casarme madre, te das prisa quiero ver al novio antes de la ceremonia…Tal vez aun pueda, convencerlo de fugarnos a las vegas.

-Eso si que no, además es de mala suerte que el novio vea a la novia antes de la boda.

-No te preocupes por nada del mundo me privaría de un recuerdo maravilloso.

**Oh, I'm a crazy little lady yeah the kind you just can't slow down  
Oh no  
I need a '65 cylinder racy little run around town **

**Oh, but if you wanna win it  
Babe, there's no speed limit  
Just go faster, faster and don't be slow  
Rev it up, rev it up 'til your engine blows **

-Puedo verte de nuevo.

-Lo siento solo estaré un par de días en la ciudad.

-Entiendo, pero aun así me gustaría verte de nuevo-Elizabeth se mordió el labio, no hacia nada malo, con conocer gente nueva además tan agradable, y aun le debía un favor a ese chico tan guapo.

-Esta bien…siempre estoy lista para hacer nuevos amigos.

-Puedo invitarte a cenar esta noche.

-Claro, este es mi numero llámame para ponernos de acuerdo.

-OK.-Patrick ayudo a subir a Elizabeth a su carro, mientras la veía desaparecer en el horizonte.

_-Ahora que te encontré no te pienso dejar ir de nuevo. _

**You win my love  
You win my soul  
You win my heart  
Yeah, you get it all  
You win my love  
You make my motor run  
You win my love, yeah you're number one**

Durante los siguientes días Elizabeth no dejo de recibir llamadas, regalos, flores y de tener un montón de citas, las cuales consistían desde la toma de un simple café, cenas muy románticas, a las cuales asistía bastante encantada, o fabulosos días de campo, mas de una vez se sorprendió mirándolo no como un amigo si no como una adolescente total y absolutamente enamorada, y la tenia completamente aterrada ese nuevo sentimiento se suponía que ella ya estaba comprometida, lo peor del caso es que todo mundo esperaba esa boda.

Patrick le acerco una copa de vino tinto, y se sentó a su lado, la observo oler el vino para luego probarlo, sus ojos estaban perdidos en sus labios en la pequeña gota que resbalaba de ellos, movió su mano, y son el dedo índice recorrió el camino, de la gota al derramarse mientras la seguía mirando a los labios, Elizabeth se quedo quieta, congelada su respiración se hizo tan lenta, mientras sentía como el dedo le acariciaba la barbilla, su corazón dio un vuelco total cuando lo escucho hablar.

-_Eres mi alma gemela, quédate a mi lado_.

**I want a heartbreak Harley  
A full of steam dream machine  
Or just a little late night  
Sexy long stretch limousine **

**Oh, but if you wanna win it  
Babe, there's no speed limit  
Just go faster, faster, don't be slow  
Rev it up, rev it up 'til your engine blows **

Elizabeth caminaba por el enorme pasillo de la catedral, cientos de flores adornaban el enorme pasillo, su corazón latía a mil por hora, sentía cada una de las miradas , clavadas en su espalda, al pie de el altar el amor de su vida la estaba esperando, sus ojos se toparon con los de el y el nerviosismo desapareció, ahora lo sabia había, su alma siempre estuvo en busca de este final, siempre busco quien la amara de verdad, quien ganara su corazón y no lo dejara ir, Patrick tomo su mano y al fin sintió que recuperaba algo que había perdido, hace tanto tiempo.

**You win my love  
You win my soul  
You win my heart  
Yeah, you get it all  
You win my love  
You make my motor run  
You win my love…**

Fin

By Soledad

GF. 2008

Salu2 a todo el mundo.


End file.
